


Gentled Hunter

by MysticMilli



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Au Ra Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Au Ra Xaela (Final Fantasy XIV), Denial of Feelings, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers, Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood, How Do I Tag, Internal Conflict, Mocking, Relationship(s), Self Confidence, Slow change of heart, Snark, Trust
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25852879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticMilli/pseuds/MysticMilli
Summary: Twila, the Warrior of Light, is tired of all the senseless killing of her enemies. As Zenos gives his final speech and prepares to end his tale, she chooses to save him rather than let him die. While allowing him the chance to live is not without consequences and backlash, her decision remains the same. Is it possible to change the heart of a man whose heart is only content with the thrill of the hunt?
Relationships: Zenos yae Galvus/Warrior of Light
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Gentled Hunter

**Author's Note:**

> Only thing I have to say is....I have a problem xD. Yet another new story that's begging to come out after a prompt given to me by a good friend. Anyway, without further ado, here's the first chapter.

The fierce battle with the Garlean prince was finally over. Shinryu had finally been defeated and Zenos returned to his normal body. Of all the opponents she battled, he was the fiercest and then one who truly made Twila question her worth as the famous Warrior of Light. In each of their encounters beforehand, he practically slapped her around like a worthless doll; calling her pathetic and stating she still had a way to go. All in all, he could have killed her without a second thought, but he didn’t. He finally found a worthy adversary and wanted her to improve for this day...the day she finally bested him in combat.

Somehow...for some reason, his whole demeanor towards her allowed a sense of newfound relief to wash over her. The prince was not someone who _already_ expected the best of her because of her status. He saw her for what she was: an adventurer and a warrior of battle. As such, the moments they crossed blades, he simply sensed the potential within her and while she would never admit it to her friends, she felt the same. There was something more to him and she desired to know what was hidden within his shadowed heart.

“All this meaningless death and destruction?! You did all this just so you could _feel something?” the_ blonde woman questioned in disgust. 

Zenos opened his eyes and allowed his attention to meet the gaze of the Ala Mhigan woman, his features still as calm as ever, “Meaningless? Men die that others may live. Those who survive are stronger for it.”

Twila’s lips curved down at the statement. Unfortunately, it was indeed a sad truth of this world. The amount of people she was forced to kill so that she could live on; her family...friends...and every other soul in this world. It was especially true for those who lived only for revenge. They wanted nothing more than to see the people they **_hated_** die, no matter how many times they betrayed those thoughts to be trusted comrades, or how many countless lives would be lost in the process. 

Unfortunately, those types of people could not be suffered to live. They had a goal—a drive to continue living and no words would make them listen and as a result, she crossed blades with them and struck the final blow that’d end them. Of course, it broke her heart, but she had grown stronger in most aspects so that she would remain the beacon of hope to all those around her, whether she liked it or not.

On the other hand, though, adversaries like Zenos were different. _He_ was different. The man _wanted_ nothing. He _felt_ nothing. The prince committed unspeakable atrocities as the viceroy of two nations just to know some sort of sensation other than his perpetual boredom of his life. To be unable to have any chance of knowing emotion and even _displaying_ it was something she dared not wish on anyone. 

It was by that aspect which made her realize that while they were different, they were the same. Knowing only one way of life, one being forced upon you, was not a happy one. If she had not gained great allies who stayed by her side and only saw the darkness within this world, mayhaps as the Warrior of Light, she would have become an emotionless, killing machine just as he did. 

By the gods, she hated this. Zenos had found his own cruel way of forging his path amidst his life as a princeling, but she could not bear to see him continue onwards in this fashion. He held an intellect comparable to, if not greater, Cid’s, and a level of strength she envied that attracted her to man. She wanted to mend his heart--to make him see there is more to this world than violence for its own sake. 

“Not that you could ever understand,” Zenos continued, snapping the Warrior of Light from her thoughts. “To have stood upon this great stage of fools...to have played my part to perfection…”

Her eyes widened. No, did he plan on…? Twila could not allow him to die. She refused to see another lost soul have his life taken by his own hands. “ _No, not again.”_

Twila’s body moved on its own--towards the man who should have been her most hated enemy; her lavender eyes focused directly on him. It surprised her friends and any words they called to her fell on deaf ears. Even Zenos’ monologue was beginning to be nothing but muffled words. 

Zenos, lost in his euphoria, firmly gripped the blade in his hand and brought it dangerously close to his neck. He would end his life here and now. He _finally_ felt something. He had _finally_ been brought to his knees during battle and with his hunt now complete, nothing else mattered to him. Or so he wanted to believe until a pair of dainty hands grasped his steeled one.

He looked downwards, his normally emotionless, blue eyes showing the faintest amount of shock to see Twila holding onto him, yet her head casted downwards to prevent him from seeing her face, “No! Not again. Not this time…” It was quite funny; the sight of a tiny Au’ri woman just barely latching onto a Garlean man nearly double her height and thrice her build.

“What is she doing?” Alphinaud questioned his comrade. 

Lyse shook her head in disbelief, never taking her eyes off the Warrior of Light, “I’m not sure. I-I’m just as in the dark as you are.”

“Why...my friend?” Zenos questioned.

“Because...you will find nothing in a meaningless death,” she answered softly, just barely above a whisper. She gripped her hands tighter around his hand, “Only a coward would dare end his own life after all the damage he has wrought to those around him, and you’re certainly not one so don’t start now. Instead, atone for your crimes against everyone and...after that…”

The woman grew silent for a moment as she tried to find the proper words to speak. She looked upwards and gave a sad smile, her eyes full of water, “After that...I wish to accept your offer. As you put it, I desire to be your friend and confidant; maybe something even greater should the time allow us.”

The crown prince was genuinely confused by his enemy...his friend...by her close touch. Not a soul dared to come so close to him unless they wished for death. No one had ever displayed such affection...such compassion towards him. While unfamiliar, the notion was not _entirely_ unwelcome. 

A small blush crept up as the heat rushed to her face in embarrassment, “I know there is more to you than the monster you were forced to be. I wish to change your shattered heart and break away that emotionless mask you wear each day. A talented prince such as yourself should not die so soon, especially since you still have much of your life ahead of you.”

The onlookers, Alphinaud and Lyse gaped in shock and both nearly stumbled over the words they heard spoken by their greatest ally. Did she want to _help_ Zenos? She wanted to change his ways even after all the damage he caused? After all the lives he had taken?! The countless resistance areas destroyed just because he was the viceroy. They knew full and well just how sentimental their Warrior could be but to offer such a chance to Zenos was beyond them.

“Are you hearing the same thing I am Alphinaud?” the monk disciple inquired with shock. “’Cause I could’ve sworn she said something along the lines of being greater than friends with him. She’s even complimented him. Why?”

“Y-your guess is as good as mine,” the male Elezen stammered out in equal confusion. “Twila has always been a kind soul…but even this… I wonder if something has changed in her.”

Zenos was not sure if his...friend was a madwoman or simply just stupid, “What is your motive behind these words of yours? I have fulfilled my role in this hunt. I now hold an... overwhelming sensation granted upon me and you dare to strip it away from me with your meager offers?”

“There is more to life than senseless violence and death...if you give it the opportunity,” she said, carefully moving her one hand to the hilt of his blade. “Allow me, your friend, to show you just that. If you’re _still_ unsatisfied after some time, then...you’re free to do what you wish. I would not stop you again if that is what you really want.”  
  
  


The crown prince gazed deep into her eyes. She truly meant her words...to see him live yet another day. Here he was, so close to his final moments, after he had become the conquered and refused his wish--and for the first time, there was a glowing...heat forming within him different from his euphoria as he prepared for his death. It was something completely foreign to him yet...he liked it…? Perhaps her offer was not so delusional, “To...concede to my enemy’s demands is an unexpected route I could not have foreseen.”

“Then you will stay?” Twila inquired as a glimmer of hope appeared on her face.

The man sighed in response to her question and reluctantly softened his grip on his weapon until finally allowing it to drop on the ground with a clank. He closed his eyes as he continued to speak, “As you seem confident in your naive visage of my plight, then I shall grant your request for the moment. However...what of your comrades?”

The smile of sadness returned as she used her peripheral vision to catch a glimpse of the male twin and new leader of the resistance, “They’ll understand. They won’t like it, but realize my choices are my own. I do everything they ask of me without complaint, so is it really unfair if I’m selfish for just one time?”

“You are certainly an intriguing one my friend,” he commented. “To think, the...hero to her savage people would dare show remorse to her hunter.”

“I wouldn’t be much of a hero if I didn’t,” the Warrior of Light stated softly. She removed her grip on his hand, the act of suicide now averted and moved her hands across his chest before speaking once again. “Now sit, let’s get you healed up before the others arrive.”

He allowed his body to be pushed down until he was sitting before the gentle woman who dared to spare him. Unsurprisingly, his height nearly compared to her own even in this form, yet it was enough to allow him to just barely look up at the Warrior of Light. She knelt before him, allowing their height difference to come into play once more.

Reaching into her pocket, Twila pulled out a small napkin she kept on her person and gently brushed it against his mouth. The seeping blood worried her as it obviously meant some internal damage had been done to him during their battle or it was due to his collision onto the tiled surface. While she was no white mage or even the healer counterpart to her summoner, she could at least do a little something to assist those who needed immediate attention.

Opening her grimoire, she brought her hands to his chest once again and a white glow surrounded them as she concentrated her aether directly into him. The crowned prince merely watched in silence as he felt a welcoming heat spread throughout his entire body. Is this what it felt like to be healed by the aether of the savages? To know warmth after a battle? Is this what she had the…opportunity to know after each of her conquests? Exhausted and unable to move, those who cheered for her victory also stood by her side to aid her. He never knew such moments, and yet, despite his status and nature, she acted with the same benevolence shown to her without a second thought. Oddly enough, this beast…his enemy…his friend, intrigued him, more so than he originally thought.

“And now she’s healing him?” Lyse asked to no one in particular. “I think I’ve seen it all.”

Alphinaud shook his head in defeat, “Perhaps we should just ask her about it ourselves. No point in idle talk and gaining her ire should they hear us.”

“Where is he?!” yelled Raubahn as he, Pipin, and Hien all came running into the Royal Menagerie. The three men halted in their tracks just behind the two Scions, each at a loss for words as they observed the scene playing before them. “What in the seven hell’s going on here? Is Twila _healing_ the damn bastard?”

Alphinaud gave a small shrug as he answered, “That appears to be the case, but if I didn’t know any better then I’d say that he has actually surrendered after losing their battle.”

“But why would she go through such lengths for the prince? Is there something that even we may missed during their encounters?” Hien questioned rather calmly. Indeed, he was growing increasingly anxious by the sight as well. The man showed no signs of sympathy for the citizens of both lands he governed. He slaughtered countless souls, humiliated them, manipulated others, all for the power he desired. Nothing could save that man from the darkness and well deservingly needed to be apprehended for his crimes, but to see his friend care for the prince in this manner was a bit overwhelming.

“Who knows?” Lyse responded dejectedly. “There were times we were unable to help her, even now, where it was just the two of them alone, fighting it out. I hate to say it, but maybe she sees something in him that we don’t.” The woman shook her head after speaking those words, “God’s, I can’t believe I just said that.”

“While not unprecedented, it appears we have acquired new company,” Zenos commented, sparing only a bored glance at the recent arrivals. “What do you plan to inform them? That you have granted me a semblance of remorse and dare to have me live? You do realize they will see you as a traitor to their efforts; a pariah amongst those lesser savages you continue to protect.”

“I’ve long since realized that I can’t please everyone,” the hero mentioned without a second thought. “Whatever I do, there will always be backlash met by my actions by so many. Helping you, healing you…that’s just another thing to add to the list. Call it foolish, but I think…this too will help in the long run somehow.” Twila’s eyes drooped and halted the flow of magic from her to the hulking man, allowing her arms to return to the sides of her body. “There, it’s done. I know it’s not the best, but any pain you’ve felt should be gone.”

“It shall suffice for the moment,” he stated as he slowly moved his hand over the previously beaten area around his chest. Truly, this gentle affection towards him was something new to him. To know exhaustion and pain after a defeat, to know the warmth of a healer’s touch to alleviate said ailments. Something deep within him wanted to know more of this foreign phenomenon and it was all courtesy of his _friend._

“Now with that out of the way…” she said, trailing off to turn her attention to her friends. “If you guys are done, then you are more than welcome to join us. I’d rather move on with things and finally return home for a bit of rest. I am simply _tired._ ”

“Oh, of course,” Alphinaud responded as a light blush appeared on his cheeks.

This notion allowed for the five to join the two warriors where they sat on the flower bed. The faint, yet dark smirk he sometimes wore was evident on his lips as he examined them. He could sense the contempt towards him. The…jealousy they bore for their hero to aid him. It was laughable how easily these savages could lay it all bear against their hated enemies.

“The Bull of Ala Mhigo and _Lord_ Hien,” the Garlean prince greeted with a condescending tone. “How good of you to join us after our glorious battle, but it appears you all are not at all content with her triumph. Why is that? Perhaps it is due to what you all have witnessed?” Zenos raised an eyebrow, his smirk never once faded, as he folded his arms over his chest. “How does it feel to watch your hero attend to the wounds of her adversary?" Their looks of disapproval only served to entice the man even further. “Are you perhaps unsatisfied with her choice? Why? This beast challenged me on her own and saw fit to undo her own damage. Mayhap if you truly wished for my death, you would have used the opportunity to challenge me yourself, but alas, your...weakness prevented you from doing so. I’m not surprised savages would unleash their singular weapon and watch her manage what your _armies_ and _might_ could not."

“He does have a point,” Lyse grumbled under her breath.

The man looked to the Resistance leader with an expression of disbelief, anger…and resentment…towards himself. Of course, it was true. They all knew it, yet the woman still actively jumped into battle because at the end of the day, she knew, if the Garlean prince was not defeated, then disaster would spread across the realm. However, it did not make him feel any better with their sworn enemy mocking them about their inability to battle him.

“You may taunt us, but the fact remains you lost to the Warrior of Light,” Raubahn growled out. “But to think you would actually survive from this ordeal.” The older man balled his hands into fists, growing angrier by the moment as he stared at the man’s goading visage.

Twila gazed upon her friends, her lavender eyes were full of resolve for her decision, “Only because I didn’t allow him to end his life. I wanted no more blood on my hands, even if he was the cause of his own death. I’d never sleep peacefully knowing how I had the strength to save him from _his_ foolish choice, but that’s beside the point. I offered him the chance to live…to atone for his crimes, but if he sees no reason to…”

“Then this beast shall allow my life to be forfeit once more,” he finished boredly. He watched as their expressions become unreadable, but he knew, deep down, they were livid. There was no denying they felt betrayed by their _hero._ “This bleak and unforgiving world has naught else for me. I have been conquered by the mightiest of savages and my sport has reached its conclusion.”

“You can’t be truly mean that Twila?!” Alphinaud queried in shock. “Why would you ever suggest such a thing especially after all that he’s done?”

The gentle-hearted summoner averted her gaze yet again, growing tired of these questions, these doubts towards her judgments.

“I hate to admit it my friend, but Alphinaud raises a valid point,” Hien admitted with a small sigh, but a stern gaze. “Zenos is not the kind of man to change so easily as he still claims his actions as a sport.”

“I understand that…” the Au’ri woman began, glancing up to her counterpart with a small sense of pain. “But…that isn’t going to stop me from giving him that opportunity to _learn,_ to feel remorse or any other emotion. Everyone can grow, _if_ given the chance.”

While he kept his surprise hidden underneath his bored composure, Zenos could easily say he was further surprised by the Warrior of Light’s actions. She continued to defend him from her associates despite their (justified) anger and unwillingness to cooperate with her choice. Was this the other side of the mightiest of savages? Not only did she show a certain _fierceness_ in battle, strength those weaker than her envied, but a surprising tenderness beneath it all. It was evident he became enamored by her growing abilities as she compared to no other in his hunt. Now, being able to witness this display of unprejudiced attitude towards him sparked something else. He dared to see more.

“Is there _something_ on your mind?” Lyse inquired the prince, catching sight of his fervent stare on her friend. “Or perhaps you’re still at a loss that you got your butt handed to you by Twila judging by that look you’re giving her.”

Zenos sighed. These savages truly were worried about the wrong things, “Naught is your concern savage. I grow bored of this frivolous chatter. If you’re so keen on the idea of confining me to a cell, do so now before I change my mind. I can end it _all_ here and now should I appeal to the desire, but that is not what your beast would want, is it now.”

“I would _happily_ consent to that!” Raubahn all but yelled. His eyes darted to the Champion of Light as his anger rose with each _millisecond_ the Garlean prince stood before him, still yet alive. “ _I_ ordered you to _kill_ Zenos with _no_ hesitation! Why does he still yet live?! Mocking us?!”

“Father, if you could just-“Pipin began in an attempt to calm Raubahn, only to be cut off mid-sentence.

“Living is _far_ too good for this _atrocity!”_ the General continued, his volume and anger growing to new volumes. “He sullied our lands ever since he ascended to the bloody viceroy of Ala Mhigo! He wasn’t satisfied with the damage he caused in the damn wars or _Doma.”_

The Eorzeans grew worried by the second as he gave in to his rage. His eyes began to glaze over as it completely settled in and the words of comfort rolled in only for them to fall on deaf ears as he proceeded to spout profanities. However, the ones they were directed towards appeared increasingly bored and uninterested in anything he had to say.

The crowned prince tuned out the increasingly frustrated Flame General. He knew of the man’s hatred towards him, but it mattered little to him. He was insignificant. Worthless. Even if the savage was a seasoned warrior, he proved no challenge to him and yet allowed another to fight greater battles for him. It was an inescapable fate of those lacking courage and power. For all the frivolities he and his countrymen spouted about justice and reclaiming their homeland meant little in the end as they were content with the fact they needed not lift a single blade for it to happen. The foolish dreams of man.

However, the Bull’s inadequacies did allow him to meet a beast worthy of his hunt; an individual sharing his mentality towards battle. He long _yearned_ for someone of her worth to give his life meaning. Of the rebellions he purposely incited, the endless number of campaigns, and the countless foes he struck down—tried as they might, only _she_ held a candle to him and not a single other. Then she went further as to relinquish him of his desire to die as he finished his course in life. To think a beast could be _gentle_ and ferocious all the same.

He released a bored sigh as the man’s tirade seemed to ever greater volume and allowed his blue orbs to trail over to the woman. An eyebrow slow raised as he examined her. She appeared saddened, almost anguished over the words leaving the other savage’s mouth and whatever continued to leave it caused her to avert her attention fully. “ _Hm…how strange. “_

Something about this…change with his friend, his enemy, snagged at him. Ironically, it did not sit well with him in the least. The beast he sought after was content in the company of the lesser savages and amiable even in defeat. At this current moment however, whatever drivel the general spoke only proved to upset her further by the second. She was the mightiest among their kind, and the sword to fight their battles, yet he was unwilling to bow to her desires, “Such…foolish creatures you savages are. To berate your _champion_ for a task you were too craven to finish on your own.”

Zenos slowly reached for the blade at his side. Perhaps, it was left to him to put an end to this foolish drivel and demonstrate to the savages the fate of those who cowered in fear behind another. He released a low sigh from his lips as he stood to his feet, blade firm in his hand, ready to strike. For a peculiar reason, he’d rather not witness _his_ beast to be ridiculed by those unworthy of her protection.

The prince’s words…his actions immediately caught the attention of Twila’s comrades. Raubahn quickly reached for his blade, ready to defend himself from the cruel hunter and the others followed suit. Before anything could happen, the low sound of sniffling could be heard, breaking everyone out of their heated and defensive states. All eyes slowly diverted to the Warrior of Light as she forcefully attempted to wipe away the tears rolling down the side of his face.

“T-Twila, what’s the matter?” the male queried in shock, stumbling over his words. “Why are you crying?”

Raubahn’s rage vanished in a mere instant, now somewhat _ashamed_ of his behavior and now completely flustered by her tears, “Our purpose was not to upset you Twila….” How were they supposed to fix this now?

“Perhaps if you could tell us,” Hien offered to soothe the woman.

The blonde man grew still as he gazed vacantly upon the Au’ri female. Again, he found himself confused by her and the odd impression returning to his chest. He witnessed as many bawled their eyes out as they begged for their lives, pleaded for loved ones and he felt nothing. It was a sign of weakness, a trait generally intolerable in his presence, but there was something different about this moment…about her that made him want to cease these actions. He released another sigh and as he sheathed his blade without a word.

Twila paused for a moment and through her teary, reddened eyes looked to her friends, “I’m sorry. I’m just so _tired._ Tired of the killing. Worn from all the battles. For _once_ , I just want to **_save_** somebody, even if its someone like Zenos. The guilt and pain of so much blood on my hands; it’s unbearable. _Please_ allow me to make this _one_ choice. I do everything you all wish of me….I-I just…”

She did not allow herself the chance to finish caught up in her weeping.

With a display like that, the others could only feel _awful_ for working her up so much. They had never known her to feel this way about her battles, but it made them think, when did they ever bother to ask?

Raubahn pinched the bridge of his nose. How could he let a monster work him up so much? “I apologize Twila, everyone. I feel it’s best we get this bastard to his cell waiting for him.”

“Yes, I too as well,” Hien added with a small nod. “We all are weary from the battle and allowed our better judgement to get away from us.”

Within that instant, a light smile appeared on the Warrior of Light’s face and the tears practically vanished on the spot, “Thank you all. Now, let’s get out of here.”

She proceeded to walk away, leaving nearly everyone astounded by the quick switch followed behind Zenos.

“Well, she recovered quite nicely,” Alphinaud commented in astonishment.

Raubahn shook his head, “We can ask her about that later. For now, we shall follow her lead. I want that damned monster detained the moment we arrive in the city!”

**Author's Note:**

> Also, if you any of you are interested in being around other FFXIV writers, players, readers, etc. and receive immediate updates about our stories come drop on by and check it out the [Emet-Selch Discord](https://discord.gg/7DzEuYd) . Everyone here is aggressively friendly, welcoming, and supportive. Seriously, they are all the best people I've met and a bunch of filthy enablers that all share the love for this Ascian and many other characters.


End file.
